Sprinting Towards a Dream - An Emilogue
by SacredTomba
Summary: Hisao looks into the future, with a certain girl with twin-tails in eyesight! Following the Emi arc from Katawa Shoujo, we jump in where the novel left off! Chapters will be attempted to be uploaded weekly. When a scene that gets a bit not safe for work arrives, I will change the rating to this. Until then, enjoy!
1. Waking Up

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. Everything seemed to just fall in place.

I awoke to Emi smiling at me. The girl wanted to share her life with me. I felt really honored and ecstatic. I finally had won. My prize was the best thing that could have happened to me, a partner to tackle the rest of life with.

Emi finally had shared what haunted her past with me, and all I had to repay her was comfort. I was happy to give it. Sometimes I wonder if she forced it too early. Something didn't seem to make sense in my mind. Doubt risen up as my heart started to flutter. Perhaps that was a sign. I shove down that thought as Emi started to stare at me.

"I don't know, maybe I'll figure out later."

"Come on Hisao, you don't want to be late for our run, do you?"

"After what happened last night? Running? That's the last thing on my mind!"

That earned me a punch on my shoulder from the girl beside me.

"Jerk. Besides, I know you all too well. If I leave you alone, you'll likely eat something you're not supposed to!"

"Hadn't crossed my mind."

"Oh really now? So me running doesn't turn you on?"

I hadn't been expecting that remark. I told her the truth.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. You know how running clears your head? I don't really have a care in the world, including on how beautiful you look. The only time I really noticed is when I see you at your track meets."

"I know!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"You know I like flustering you! You seemed to really consider your answer. I saw it in your face. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

After all we went through yesterday, she jumped back into her normal routine. That worries me. It could mean that… She has regrets of what happened yesterday after all.

"No, but would you?"

Emi looks a bit shocked that I would turn the question back..

"Hisao."

"Yes."

"If I did, I wouldn't have done what I did yesterday."

"Yeah, I suppose, but your sex drive never stopped you before."

"Ass! You know what I meant."

"And…"

"And I don't feel comfortable repeating it. It was hard enough to say it the first time you know. I don't want to do it again."

I realize that. I truly am sorry for what I made her just say… I just can't say it to her face.

"Hisao."

I don't respond.

"I didn't mean to..."

I interrupt her. I feel really bad.

"No, no. It was me. I…"

I contemplate whether I want to just leave the topic alone, or ask her what's on my mind. Eventually, I decide on the former choice.

"Let me just get ready for my run, Emi. I'll meet you at the track, I might want to leave your room before someone sees me in the morning."

I use a simple excuse, although it is a valid one. It's not necessarily something I would like to explain to the school administration. Or worse, Shizune.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You will tell me what is wrong later though. Right?"

Oh god, she started her pouting. I can't say no to that.

"Of course."

I smile weakly back at her. I'll never know if she's having doubts about yesterday. Even after what she said this morning. She wanted me to stick around. Or at least, she said that. She also apologized that she pushed me away so hard. Suddenly my smile is stronger. I do love her.

"And I mean that too. Once we finish running, I'll tell you. I can trust you with anything."

"Anything?"

A devious grin appears on her face. I don't want to know what she's thinking, but I'm sure I'll find out.

"Nothing too dangerous, please? I'd like to beat the prediction by the doctors because of my condition."

"So, sex is out of the question?"

"Nope, pretty sure I can handle that."

"Good."


	2. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, life happened, I have been busy for a while. Got around to this today, so yeah. I am going to try to switch perspectives every chapter, thus why some chapters may be shorter than others. Emi and Hisao may or may not be the only perspectives I choose as well, not too sure about that yet. If you want that, be sure to tell me in the reviews or something.**

Hisao leaves my room, only to leave bitter silence. Something was on his mind. I need to find out. If it's another girl, I'll kick her ass. I don't even care anymore, he is mine. Mine alone. And my kicks hurt. A lot. You don't want to know how it feels getting kicked around with my blades on. It's not nice. Then again, if it was another girl, he probably wouldn't have stuck around me that long. He must actually love me. I'm glad I trusted him. He's the first person who didn't find out what exactly happened by association of family or who helped me immediately after. Then again, it doesn't take a genius to get a good idea about what happened, given how much Hisao knew. I think he wanted me to tell him, in fear of being wrong around a really sensitive subject.

I get dressed in my running gear, and go to the track. Hisao's there, stretching. I know he started running only for me. It was a sweet gesture.

Time passes pretty fast during my sprint. For some reason, my head is not clear like it usually is during my running. Perhaps Hisao's rubbing off on me. He is the one I'm thinking about after all.

What could he possibly be thinking about? I gave him everything he wanted yesterday. At least I think so.

My run slows down to the walks I take with Hisao so he can start relaxing and winding down. It's a good thing I run so much, otherwise I would need those too. But I just like to stick around with him.

"So, you finally want to tell me what's on your mind? I didn't forget you know."

"Promise you won't get mad at me."

Oh god, he did something stupid. I just know it. I turn my back on him for one second, and this happens. I give a smile, although it may look a bit false.

"No promises, but it'll take a lot to get me mad."

I give him a wink as he looks up at me, a good sign that I'll get what I want from him. Finally, I can hopefully help him like he's helped me!

"You see. It has to do with you."

That's not something I wanted to hear. He is not doing what I think he is. Hisao, you fucker, you better suddenly learn how to run faster than me if you are breaking up with me after everything I've been through. I made you go through it as well. It's hell, utter fucking hell.

"I'm worried about you."

All my previous thoughts go in the back of my head. Why could he possibly be worried about dealing with me.

"Oh? What did I do?"

"Yesterday is what you did. I'm afraid that you'll start regretting that. I really think you forced it out of yourself."

Oh. Oooooooohhhhh. That's what this is about. If I'm going to be honest, I thought I had forced it as well. But I don't regret it. I felt so free last night. I slept wonderfully for the first time in a while, and I owe it all to this boy who is standing right in front of me.

"I'm fine, Hisao. If I wasn't I would tell you. Trust me, will you?"

I give him a genuine smile, one of the first ones since my accident. I continue talking to him.

"Listen, if this my wellbeing is really bothering you, test me. We can go eat at the Shanghai after class and you can ask me as much questions as you want."

"You sure about that? I mean, any question can mean really sensitive ones as well."

Hisao doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. I'm giving him a once-in-a-lifetime offer here, and he's about to throw it away. No, I won't let that.

"Yes, anything! Now come on, the Nurse will probably think we're up to no good again if we don't get there soon!"

I'm distracted for most of class. Can't think straight. Rin's being unusual, as usual. Oh, sometimes I wonder what it's got to be like to be her. Always having her head in the clouds, sometimes I really envy her. It's as if she doesn't want to be a part of society.

Oh well, it's nothing that I can really do. At least it keeps my mind on something, class was easy today because we basically just had exams, and we had to get back in the swing of things.

Eventually time passes, class ends, and I start running towards the iron gate. Hisao told me he used to hate that thing. I wonder why. Speaking of Hisao, he starts walking towards me.

"Hurry up! You know how fast I can AND want to be! Get a move on, Hisao!"

"Aren't you supposed to not be pushing me harder?"

"If you can take what we do in the bedroo-"

Hisao speeds up a bit, just enough that he caught up before I finished my sentence.

"Please, don't say that in public."

"Why not?"

I give my famous pout, but Hisao refuses to accept defeat.

"The LAST thing I need is Misha hearing it and signing it to Shizune. You know how she is."

I recall the Student Council president. Student Council is a pretty stupid idea, who wants to actually be in a government system. Especially with that deaf bitch, Hisao has told me many stories of her. But I don't see her acquaintance's famous hair anywhere.

"Hisao, quit your worrying, I don't see her anywhere."

"You're right, come on, I'm hungry."

After repeating a rather irritating order to Yuuko, I finally start getting Hisao to talk.

"So! Test me! I told you!"

"Alright, alright, sometimes you can be so impatient."

"I'm the fastest thing on no legs after all! I'm not supposed to be waiting around!"

"Alright then, what exactly am I supposed to ask?"

"Anything! Anything at all, I told you that I'll answer whatever question you want me to."

"Well, alright then. Why is your favorite color blue?"

Well then. That seems like a random question. The reason why, well. It's obvious to me, but oblivious to others. It's always been something I've never told anyone. Sure I told Hisao that it was because I don't want to make others feel bad, and about the Strawberries, which I do like, but it's much, much more deeper than that. I start to move around nervously, before I speak.

"Well, you know how I said that I never corrected people about what my favorite color actually is?"

"Yeah…"

He doesn't see where I'm going with that. He's so clueless sometimes. I'm going to help him out, just a little bit though.

"There's another reason why I don't do that. It's because I don't want to be asked about it."

"But you just said-"

I cut him off.

"I didn't say I wouldn't answer, Hisao. Quit jumping to conclusions, sometimes you're worse than me!"

"It's your father, isn't it."

"Hisao, what did I just say about jumping to conclusions?"

"To not to."

He starts laughing, and talks about how that reply sounded like he was seven years old or something. However, he did hit a nerve. Twice. First that question. Second that conclusion. And the thing is, he's right.

"Alright, alright, I'm calming down, sorry."

"Well, you were right… About it being about my father."

There's an awkward silence between us for a bit. Sometimes I do regret it, but most of the time I wouldn't change what happened between us for anything in the world. At least yet.

"Look in my eyes, Hisao."

He stares deeply at me, and for a moment I feel like I can completely trust him.

"What do you see?"

"Green, of course. You should know your own eye color."

"Hisao. Think this through, you're smart. Well, at least in science you are."

"Your father's eyes were blue?"

There he goes, I knew he'd catch on, and now to reward him with a kiss.


	3. Distant Dreams

**A/N: I'd like to say this to my sole review as of right now. I had no intentions to quit this story, I try to finish everything I start. That being said, you have no idea how much you inspired me to continue. I've had problems getting this out. I've had a project due for a while, one of those big ones that I need in order to graduate, and I'm not going to play around with that. That's eaten my time a bit. It's due on November 14th, so hopefully after that I will have more time. Another thing is I had this chapter already halfway written, and it was my longest chapter to date, but I had some audio driver crashes, and so I reinstalled my Operating System. I had forgot the Chapter 3 file in particular, so I'll have to go off by memory for the beginning, but the beginning does have an ominous feel, which is ironic because I plan on getting this released tonight, on Halloween. Yep rewriting in some parts in one day. Oh well, I might as well get started! Oh, before I actually start, this is in Hisao's perspective again if it wasn't clear. And yes, I am totally referencing the fact that the visual novel made you make choices. It is extremely intended. Now that I'm writing it, the beginning is just vaguely based on what I had before.**

Mutou's class was extremely coincidental today. He was talking about how choices we make influence the life we have, and how if we made other ones we may have had a completely different, yet possibly even better life. Sounds cool to everyone else, but to me, it was all too real. You see, lately, I've been having these dreams. Normally, I do not have dreams, or rather I do not remember them. But these ones have all seemed lifelike, as if they did happen. But they couldn't have.

My life with Emi has been a godsend, it was something I needed after Iwanako's incident. And either if she won't admit it publicly, Emi has depended on me more than she would like to admit.

My choices subconsciously made me fall in love with the girl with the twin-tails. I pushed myself too far that day, and it made her feel guilty and responsible for me, and the rest is history. However, in these dreams, I made other choices. Some good, some bad, most branch off from the ones from my first week here at Yamaku. The funny thing is, they all led up to me having a relationship with one of the other girls, which makes me shudder. Relationships with normal girls are fine, and I'm using normal as in personality not disability. I'm okay with that, as expected. But Shizune? God help my soul if I had got stuck with her.I hate Shizune. She's a condescending bitch all the times, and tries to get me to get control of everyone, including myself. I couldn't consider myself a man had I let her rattle me like she did in that dream.

The other girls? I think I would have been okay with them, except with one flaw in every one of them. Hanako is a very timid being, I knew that since I met her. Lilly was always caring about others, including myself during my first week. I almost wish I hadn't split away from her, she always had some wisdom. I've still kept in touch with her, but according to the whole school, she'll be moving to some foreign country to live with her parents, so I don't think that would have worked out in the first place. Hanako is a very timid being, I knew that since I met her, and she reminds me a lot of myself when I was in that hospital. Unfortunately, I know that she was in that place a lot longer than I was. Rin is just Rin. What happened in my dream wouldn't have happened I think. Rin is always near Emi, and I probably still would have happened to fall in love with her instead. And I also saw something happen with Emi. Had I made different choices, my life would be so different. It's a good thing I gave her space when I did, she could have been mad enough to kill me. With the exception of Emi, I neglected my own health. Damn, I always knew I was a lazy person. I wonder what changed that.

Anyway, somehow, I ended up here, in the "science club" with Mutou, thinking about those dreams I've been having. We've come a long way since our first meeting, and it's been really fun, and exams are coming up, so this is the last one we'll have for a while. Summer vacation is something I've been really looking forward to. Emi plans on going with her mom for the first week, and I'm going to either stay with her or at Yamaku until she's done, and then both of us are headed off to my house. My parents don't exactly know I'm bringing her along yet. In fact, they still don't know I have a girlfriend, because I think they think I was scared off by love after that snowy afternoon. I'll worry about it later, I'd prefer not to talk to my mom about my love life. I mean, I like Emi's mom and all, and she seems to really trust me, but there are things I need to wrap up in Yamaku. I make it sound like it's the last semester we have here, but we only got one more and then we graduate. Time just went by so fast, even faster than the lovely Emi.

Anyway, somehow the club ends, and I find myself alone in the hallway. Might as well go towards the track, Emi's probably waiting for me.

As always, there she is, running through the lanes. Swift and beautiful, part of me wants to go join her, but I can't keep up with her and risk another heart attack. Not for her.

"Hisao! You're finished! It's about time, come on we got to go to my room!"

Oh god, she's already wanting to start?

"Why can't you seem to keep your hands off me?"

"Ass! I mean you go to help me pack!"

"For your trip? I mean, isn't that on Friday?"

"Hisao, tomorrow is Friday!"

Oh, shit. I might need to figure out what I'm going to do sooner than I thought. I was really glad when she opened up to me that day, and more happier to learn that she didn't regret a damn thing.

"Hisao, snap out of it! This is not time for you to just sit there and think about your life! We got to move!"

"What's such the damn hurry anyway?"

"You'll see! Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Come on, Emi. Don't leave me in fucking suspense like that. It's not the time, and it will get stuck in my head as well. But before I have the choice, she quickly grabs my hand and we hurry off to her room.

"Emi, why am I helping you pack? I mean most of it is just your clothes."

"Because Hisao, I need help."

"You know you're not supposed to make me do more physical activity after our runs..."

"That never stopped you before!"

Damn, she caught me. Technically, both of our sex drives could set off my heart at any moment. I don't care though.

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"I got you now!"

She's pinned me to the ground, just like the time she couldn't have her prosthetics on.

"Don't make me hit you with a pillow again."

"As if you did the first time! You missed most of the time! I never thought I would fall in love with someone that's not as athletic as me."

"I have a reason for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can continue packing later. Let's just have some fun."

**A/N: Keep in mind that I don't feel comfortable writing H-Scenes yet. Eventually I will, but I want to get more established with the story, which also fits in Katawa Shoujo's style, due to the fact that we definitely know they didn't just have sex three times in the whole route. Also, I promise that when everything is settled, I will make Chapter 4 even longer, at least 2K+ words, I promise. Let's just assume that it's the beginning of the next day, and continue, shall we?**

"So, Hisao, are you going to go with me to my mom's?"

"Sure Emi, if it's with you I'll do anything."

"Good, because you need to pack!"

"This was part of your master plan, wasn't it? Get me to come with you after sex?"

"Yep! Now come on, we have to start running if we're going to catch the bus!"

God damn it. Not that bus again. I hate that bus.


	4. Amusement and Anxiety

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting. It might not be alot, but even if there's more than just one, it makes me that much happier. Seriously, you guys don't know how encouraging that kind of stuff is until it's happened to you. I'd like to say something as well. Sprinting Towards a Dream is the name I gave this Emilogue, but the dream aspect is going to be more in depth than I think, not by conventional means. Both Hisao and Emi's thought process will have to do with different things that one calls a dream. Hisao, as seen in Chapter 3, has started getting actual dreams in his sleep, while Emi... Well, with her you'll have to wait. So, uh. It's November 11th... I wrote the beginning of this A/N like November 2nd. Pokemon X has killed my life. Anyway, without further postponing... Also, since I checked up on my reviews. Did I imply that Emi would kill Hisao in the bad end? I don't remember. *Goes to go check.* Oh. I see where that could be taken in the wrong direction. Well then, I didn't mean literally kill. I meant as in she would be so pissed she could have killed if she had no morals, or something like that. Oh well. Also, I will eventually write a sex scene. Just not yet. I don't really have to time to write one and try to perfect it. November 14th! Still writing this! I'm starting the third paragraph now, and got more reviews otherwise I wouldn't write this. I'd like to really thank you guys for the positive feedback, and that I actually inspired someone else to write a story as well. As for the term 'Emilogue', I really can't take credit. I saw it somewhere else and used it again because I did like it. It fits her though, therefore I don't see a problem using it.**

It's the morning. Hisao and I are on the bus, although he's acting really finicky. The constant tapping of his foot is starting to irritate me however. I might just wake him up earlier than normal for our run tomorrow morning, who knows. After all, I've convinced my mom that he can sleep in my room. Believe me that took me quite a while though, although I've always been comfortable around my mom. I eventually just explained to her that even if we didn't sleep in the same room I would find a way, and that was one of the most awkward conversations ever. Having to explain to your mom that you will have sex with your boyfriend no matter what always is awkward though, so I should not be too surprised. But you know me, never thinking ahead, that's what running is supposed to do.

I suppose it would have been more difficult explaining that to my father. He was always protective of me, I guess like any normal relationship between a father and his daughter. There's not too much to it, I barely remember him as it is anymore. It's depressing to think about that he is fading from my memories, but there's nothing I can do but press on. That's what he would want me to do. He would want me to persue what I want to accomplish in life. Little did he know that what I do want to do is because of him.

The bus ride wasn't too bad, except for Hisao's fidgeting. He can't be nervous about staying at my mother's house. She seems to really like him, whether or not because of how 'innocent' he is compared to everyone else, or the fact that he broke through with me, and that's something no one else could. Either way, she appreciates the fact that he's part of my life now. I do too, whether or not I tell him that is another story. I'm not going to lie, my pride is something that can make me unlikable, although it seems a lot of people seem to like me. Anyway, surprisingly I'm not running towards the door to knock on it, rather Hisao is ahead of me, making that effort. I don't know what's got into him.

"Hey Emi, do you mind waiting outside for a minute? I got to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Why can't you do that with me there?" I don't get why he's being all secretive all of the sudden. I'll definitely take him out running earlier tomorrow then.

"Because, I need to talk to her alone."

Alright, perfect time to fluster him. "So, what are you going to ask, if it's okay to marry me or something?" Cue uncomfortable response in 3, 2, 1...

"Nope, just some things that we can do in the future."

"Oh, well then. Alright." Either he knew I would say something like that or he's lying. The bastard better not be lying to me. Then again, if he is, I probably wouldn't mind. Probably...

Either way, I'm stuck out here waiting for them to finish. I can't stand being still like this, I guess it's all the running I've done, kept me in motion and all that. I do the only thing I can do, and that's leave a text message for Hisao on his phone saying I'll be right back. I'm sure he'll understand that I'm running around, pacing myself. I do it all the time when I'm by myself. The only time I really relax is whether I'm forced to, or I want to, the later being if I'm with Hisao or not.

The city I used to live in before the accident and I moved to Yamaku by myself is large, it's kind of surprising that our house is in a small, unknown crack in the streets that one wouldn't think a house would be there. It's a good thing too, we get the peacefulness of being home with the convenience of shopping at the city's many popular shops.

I don't have my running prosthetics on, so I'm not going to force myself to go really fast, a brisk jog will be fine, I don't need to be confined to a wheelchair again. I pass the several street signs on my way, each one reminding me of how much farther I'm going away from home, and that I should probably go back. But that's when I see a sign for a fancy amusement park that just opened. Unfortunately I know Hisao and I can't go there, if we did it would be pointless. I'm too short for most of the rides, although I'm sure I could get by with that, it's really just to stop little kids really. But Hisao couldn't do something like that. Not anymore at least. His heart condition would prevent him from doing anything. It's things like that that remind me that we aren't normal, and that society will view us differently. I don't want to be viewed differently. I got to find that fire, and make sure I use it before it burns up.

Regardless, I get back to the house to find it rather quiet, which is not surprising in the least. Hisao's a quiet person by nature, and my mom is probably just trying to make our stay as comfortable as possible. I go ahead and open the door to see Hisao sleeping on the couch. He must have not got much sleep last night, with his nerves and all. I don't know why he was nervous though, there's nothing to be nervous about.

"Hey mom, any reason why Hisao's asleep on the couch?"

"No dear, he just told me you were out running and that he was tired. I didn't really ask any more questions. It's nice to see you again though." Nice way of changing the topic when things get uncomfortable, that's my job.

"You too mom, what's for dinner?"

"I haven't really thought about it Emi, I thought you and Hisao had something planned tonight." Right... I forgot, Hisao decided to actually take me out to dinner for once. Is that what he's nervous about? It's just a fancy date for once, hopefully it'll go better than my picnic idea. That was a horrible idea. Why did I think it was a good idea to go running in the rain afterwards?

Anyway, I decided to just catch up with my mom until Hisao woke up.

The night's sky is littered with stars, and I'm dressed up for once. It's not every day that Hisao can convince me that whatever he has planned is good enough to put me in a dress, but today is one of those days. Hisao's decently dressed as well, but it's not like he is strictly formal either. He's not wearing that sweater vest though, so that shows some effort.

Speaking about Hisao, he's not as restless as he was before, maybe because he actually got some rest! Who knows, but at least this is more relaxed than the bus.

"Emi, I have a question to ask you."

"I knew it! You did ask my mom to marry me. Ass. You could have told me the truth you know."

"Err, not that. I mean I love you but we're only in high school still. Maybe when we get in college. Which is actually what I wanted to talk about. Have you thought about college yet? It's just around the corner."

"No..." Why am I hesitating for once? Do I really feel like I let him down by saying that? "I mean, did you have any ideas? By the sounds of it you probably wanted us to go to the same college."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you hadn't thought about it too much. The Pirate lifestyle isn't exactly the one for you, you know."

"You actually remember that? I mean I was just joking about that, it's not like I really wanted to actually do that."

"Of course I remember! I remember everything that I do with you."

Hisao really loves me, I knew that much. "Well, what's your idea?"

"There is a college pretty far away, but I know you could get in pretty easily. It's great for me due to their vast science program, but they also have a huge focus in their track and field."

Wow, something he's actually thought out! "I'm impressed! So this is what you were talking to my mother about?"

"Hmmm... No. Not really. I can't tell you that. I mean, college was one of the things but it wasn't all of them."

"I thought you couldn't tell me what it was? You just told me part of it."

"Don't question my logic, sometimes I can't understand it myself."

"Well, you had to make some right decisions to get this far."

"Yeah, well, it's your pout that did most of it. I didn't want to be under the influence of it again."

"Ass."

"Well, our food is getting cold."

"I suppose we should eat shouldn't we?"

**A/N: As you can see, I focused more in Emi's thoughts in this. I felt it was needed for future chapters, and everything that she thinks will come back later, or at least if I remember they will. Next chapter there won't be any author's notes I feel. I shouldn't feel like I have to explain every decision I make, but in this one I wanted to feel like the detail I put in was not unneeded.**


End file.
